


白公好龙，只好朱一龙

by Niqkou



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, PRS注意, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 如题。





	白公好龙，只好朱一龙

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：朱白RPS，AU，OOC，全文都是我胡编乱扯的，请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！

 

 

****1** **

 

龙二是一条青龙，雄性，平生最厌恶的就是叶姓人族男子，这是为啥呢，因为叶公好龙这个成语故事中的龙主角就是龙二。

想当年，龙二还是条年纪不大的小龙，十分向往龙宫外面的世界，他听说人间有位叶姓男子十分喜爱龙，衣带钩、酒器上都刻着龙，居室里雕镂装饰的也是龙。龙二听说后深受感动，心想世间竟有如此痴情的男子！比他看的天宫偶像剧中的男主角还要痴情呢！于是龙二决定出海去见见那位叶姓男子，想着说不定还能来次人龙奇缘。

结果当然就是成语故事中的那个结果，那位叶姓男子见到了真龙，直接被吓尿了，一翻白眼，昏过去了。

龙二很伤心，他想果然男人都是大猪蹄子！什么爱！什么情！都是假的！假的！呸！

从那之后，龙二只要一听说哪里有个谁自称喜爱龙，啥啥上都刻着龙，屋里全都以龙图装饰，就要跑过去吓一吓对方，比315打假工作队还积极还热心。

这些天，龙二的耳边又被吹了几阵风，他晨起在海面上跳海草舞时听到海鸥们说起，人间又出现了一位“龙痴男子”，姓白，是北城一家小火锅店的老板，店名叫“龙宇”，不只是店里的茶具器皿、身穿的服饰衣衫上都印了龙的图案，这位白姓男子还收集了一大屋子的龙雕……总之就是看起来特别喜欢龙。

龙二愤恨地摆了摆尾巴，心想，哼！这货肯定又是一个装模作样的大猪蹄子！就让我龙二来揭穿你的真面目！

于是龙二哼着“我是一条小青龙，小青龙，小青龙，我有许多小秘密，小秘密，小秘密”，出海飞到了北城“龙宇”火锅店，就跟上次一样，窥头于牖，施尾于堂，等待白姓男子尿裤子翻白眼昏过去，但他和白姓男子龙眼瞪人眼了半天，那姓白的也没任何反应，龙二正纳闷呢，那姓白的竟一脸兴奋地从口袋里掏出一个方形的小盒子，摆弄几下，转身站在龙二的龙头边上，还比了个耶。

“各位老铁！欢迎来到北北爱龙的直播间！”

直播间？那是啥玩意？这里不是火锅店吗？龙二一脸懵逼。

“看到了吗！各位老铁！是龙！是龙啊！看看这头，这须，这角，这手感，滑溜溜的……感谢这位老铁的兰博基尼啊！”

龙二被摸了头，被捋了须，被拍了角，气得飞起来转了一圈，可周围竟然多了许多拿出小盒子的围观群众，一时间小小的火锅店门口竟拥挤了起来，可谓是锣鼓喧天，鞭炮齐鸣，红旗招展，人山人海……总之就是非常壮观了。

更可气的是这姓白的还在那叽叽喳喳地直播，叫着“出来看龙啦！”，让龙二十分愤怒。他龙二只想过平静的生活，只想每天起床跳跳海草舞，中午啃啃海带，下午出海打打假，还没有出道当龙星的打算。可区区人族，竟敢公然拿他当海草耍？真是龙可杀不可辱！

好啊，你们等着，就你们人多是吧，当我们龙族没龙是吧！等我大哥来了你们就死定了！尤其是你！姓白的！看我大哥怎么收拾你！哼！

于是龙二夹着尾巴飞走，回北海跟他大哥告状去了。

 

****2** **

 

北海之主是一条赤龙，倒桩一下就是赤一条龙，再翻译一下就是朱一龙。

听着自家兄弟委屈巴巴地诉说那白姓男子如何猖狂，人族是如何人多示众欺负他一条龙的，朱一龙先安慰了龙二一番。

可大哥就是大哥，能力强，学问也高，和其他海域里的一些野蛮龙就是不一样，他虽然先安慰了自家兄弟一番，可该教育的地方还是要好好教育的，比如我们是龙，出门在外要低调，不要总是用真身到处乱飞，你这样做是要吓到别人的，我们是龙，要与时俱进，要不断学习，提升自我，勤勤恳恳，努力工作，这样才能做一条好龙，一条脱离低级趣味的龙，只用武力是解决不了问题的，要摆事实讲道理……好了好了，不要哭了，我陪你一起出海，去找那位白先生讨个说法好吧。然后朱一龙带着龙二出海了，游到海面之前还不忘化了个人形。

“龙二，你也化个人形。”

“为啥啊？”

“入乡随俗，何况现在讲究万物平等，用和他们相同的相貌，更有利于彼此沟通。”

“哦。”

龙二虽然听不懂他大哥在讲啥，但大哥说啥就是啥，听就是了，于是龙二立刻化了个形，屁颠屁颠跟在大哥身后上岸了。

走进“龙宇”火锅店，白宇正擦桌子呢，见客人上门，他赶紧放下抹布走过来招呼，一抬头，先看到的是走在前面的龙二，白宇立刻微笑问他几位用餐，态度和普通的服务业工作者差不多，也算得上是五星级微笑服务了，但在看到龙二身后的朱一龙时，白宇弯成月牙的眼睛瞬间瞪成了满月，啥五星级微笑服务不服务的，那都不重要，重要的是，白老板瞬间恋爱了。

龙二自然没看明白月牙为何变成满月，也看不到在白宇心中活蹦乱跳的小鹿，他现在美滋滋的，只想着真不愧是他大哥，气势就是强，一出场就把那姓白的给震慑住了，嘻嘻！姓白的你完蛋了吧！被我大哥吓到了吧！咦？姓白的怎么还没尿裤子啊？龙二脸上的得意转为迷惑，他看看他大哥，只见他大哥抿着嘴唇，嘴角勾起的笑容如春水映梨花，脸颊上还多了两团粉红。他又转头看看那个姓白的，只见姓白的瞪成满月的双眼又弯成了月牙。

与此同时正好有一辆摩托车从门外风驰电掣地经过，带过一阵风，同时吹来一句歌词——

明明是三个人的电影，我却始终不能有姓名。

 

****3** **

 

“您好，我是这家店的老板，白宇，白色的白，宇宙的宇，请问您有提前预约过吗？”

“没有。原来来这里吃饭是需要预约的吗？抱歉，我不知道。”

“通常情况都是要预约的，”白宇笑着说，“冒昧问一句，客人您贵姓？”

“朱一龙。”

“这不巧了吗！”白宇突然拍了下手，双眼亮晶晶的，“其实今天我们店里搞活动，凡是名字里带‘龙’的客人都可以免单，来来来，这边请。”

“谢谢。”

看着姓白的十分热情地招呼自家大哥，看着自家大哥满面春风地跟在姓白的身边，龙二很费解。

为啥我总觉得我这条龙的存在这么多余呢？这一定是错觉，对错觉。

龙二点点头，坚定地跟了上去。

他们被安排在408房间，期间白宇一直十分殷勤地为他们服务，准确来说，是为朱一龙服务。

“龙哥，来，吃个虾滑。”

“龙哥，来，吃个肥牛。”

“龙哥，来，菜也吃点儿。”

龙二歪头看着吃得面色红润的大哥，以及站在他旁边忙活的满头是汗的白宇，指了指自己碗里见底的蘸料。

“呃，请问这个蘸料……”

“蘸料出门左拐自取。”

白宇冲他微笑，又给朱一龙夹了只虾。

“龙哥，你吃虾是喜欢连皮吃还是喜欢剥皮吃？需不需要我帮你剥虾皮？”

“你喜欢连皮吃还是喜欢剥皮吃？”

“涮火锅的虾我喜欢剥皮吃。”

“那我也剥皮吃。”

“好嘞！我跟你说，我最会剥虾皮啦，你看，这样，再这样……”

龙二斜眼看着他大哥和那个姓白的，端着蘸料碗出去了。

当我是条傻的吗！龙二站在蘸料区无声咆哮，恨恨地往自己碗里舀了好几勺辣椒酱。

这顿火锅吃的可真是辣眼！辣心！辣嘴巴！

 

****4** **

 

吃饱喝足后，龙二跟在他大哥身后，满面幽怨，而他大哥走在他前面，满面春风。

“大哥，咱们是不是忘了点什么事？”龙二试探着提示道，他大哥立刻睁大眼睛猛地调头往回走。

“对对对，你不提醒我我差点忘了……”

龙二感动地吸了吸鼻子，心想他大哥就是他大哥，虽然中途出现了一丢丢不可避免的小插曲，可关键时刻他大哥还是向着他的！哈哈哈哈哈！姓白的！你就等着被我大哥收拾吧！

龙二乐颠颠地跟在朱一龙身后往回走，正美滋滋地等他大哥放狠话呢，那姓白的就跟看到百万大奖一样从店里冲了出来。

“龙哥！”白宇笑着叫了一句，龙二的脸就绿了。

怎么回事，怎么回事啊？区区人族，区区人族，怎么还随便放电啊！！！

可他大哥不愧是他大哥，和被闪到龙眼的他不一样，轻轻松松接下了电，还礼尚往来地回送一次放电，一时间龙二旁边火光四射，电闪雷鸣，把龙二的小心脏给扇呼兴奋了。

打起来！打起来！打起来！龙二躲在火锅店招牌旁边偷偷呐喊，当然，他所期待的画面没有出现，那一人一龙相互放了会儿电，闪光突然变粉光，雷鸣突然变成玫瑰花瓣了，还飘得到处都是。

“白老板，刚才我忘记预约了，请问明天还有单间吗？”

“当然，”白宇甜甜一笑，“龙哥是特别的，随时来，随时都有位置！”

“谢谢你，那，明天见。”

“明天见。”

龙二扒着立在门口的招牌，看他大哥笑得跟个怀春少龙似的，不禁抖了一抖。

大哥，你摸摸你的龙心，里面还有我这个兄弟吗。

男人都是大猪蹄子，公龙都是大龙爪子，嘤。

 

****5** **

 

龙二觉得，他大哥是辣——么出色的一条龙，娶老婆一定得娶盘亮条顺的大美龙！而不是那个留着胡茬的小白脸！

那姓白的有漂亮的龙鳞吗！没有！有帅气的龙角吗！没有！有可爱的龙须吗！没有！

一个三无人族，还妄想嫁入龙门？做梦！他龙二第一个就要站出来反对！

于是龙二有了新目标，虽然白公好龙是真的，但龙未必好白公啊，他一定要让他大哥明白，那个三无小白脸根本就配不上他大哥！

龙二转转眼珠，心生一计——首先，转移大哥的注意力，向大哥进献各种美貌雌龙的性感照，要是大哥不喜欢雌龙，可爱小公龙的照片他也是可以去搜集的。

于是龙二趁他大哥去洗澡的时候把性感龙照偷偷放在他大哥的床头边……结果是第二天他被他大哥叫去谈话了，叮嘱他把自己的东西收收好，不要随便乱放。

好吧，照片不行，真龙总行吧，于是龙二开始带各种类型的雌龙到他大哥眼前晃悠，结果是第二天又被他大哥叫去谈话了，教导他谈恋爱要专一，渣龙当不得。

好吧，那……只好让他大哥对那个姓白的失望了。

龙二知道，他大哥最讨厌的就是不守信的家伙，如果让他大哥知道那姓白的就是个骗子……嘻嘻，我可真是个小机灵龙儿！龙二捂嘴偷笑。

说干咱就干，第二日龙二就约他大哥去“龙宇”吃火锅了，只是时间故意选在了半夜两点半。

他大哥倒是十分高兴，还特意换了套衣服，把自己拾掇的漂漂亮亮的，光彩夺目到整个北海都亮了。

朱一龙高高兴兴带着龙二出海，但这个时间，“龙宇”已经打烊了，看着紧闭的店门和漆黑的窗户，朱一龙失落地皱了下眉。龙二当然没有错过他大哥的小动作，连忙凑过去煽风点火：“大哥，你看，人族就不是个守信的种族，他明明承诺过大哥随时过来随时吃……”

“是我忘了，人龙有别。”朱一龙咬了下嘴唇，龙二见他大哥终于开窍，暗自窃喜，正要继续吹耳边风，朱一龙却补了一句：“是我们来的时间不对。”

“大哥……”

“龙二，我们回去吧。”朱一龙攥紧拳头，又松开，他那见不到心上人的失落和舍不得离开的神态让龙二突然难过了起来。

人龙有别，是啊，他大哥何尝不知道，人龙有别。

“咦？龙哥？”

姓白的？不是吧？要不要出现的这么及时啊？龙二苦着一张脸和朱一龙同时回头，只不过朱一龙看的是白宇，龙二看的是他大哥。

“这么晚了，还没吃饭啊？是不是加班了？”白宇塔拉着双拖鞋，手里拎了个塑料袋，一副不修边幅的打扮，可他走向穿着定制西装的朱一龙时，全身都在发光。

“不好意思啊，这个点儿打烊了，店里也没食材了，要是不嫌弃，我给你们煮碗面吧，我就住楼上。”白宇一笑，掏出钥匙开门。

“不会打扰你吗？”朱一龙有些紧张。

“哈哈，当然不会啊，我不是说过吗，龙哥你随时来，随时都有位置！”白宇拉开门，笑着做了个“请”的姿势，脚趾还调皮地动了动。

龙二站在他们身后，见他大哥转头要他一起进去，装模作样地打了个哈欠。

“大哥，我好困啊，我想回去睡觉，对了，我大哥一天都没吃东西了，麻烦白老板给我大哥多下点儿面啊！”

龙二说完又装模作样地转过身，吊儿郎当地迈开腿走了。

唉，看在大哥那么真心的份上，我就放姓白的一马吧？真不知道千年之后人间会不会流传新的成语故事，比如白公好龙？不对，看这情形，应该是——

白公好龙，只好朱一龙。

 

****6** **

 

白宇带朱一龙上楼，后者拘谨地坐在沙发上一动不动。

“龙哥，喝水。”白宇给他倒了杯水，轻轻放在他面前的茶几上，“对了，你怎么这个时间才下班啊？龙哥你做什么工作的啊，也太辛苦了吧！”

“工作……”朱一龙端起白色印着赤龙图案的马克杯，大眼睛眨了眨，“守护北海。”

“北海？是在环保部门上班吗？”白宇边问边从柜子里拿出挂面，又从冰箱里挑挑拣拣出鲜虾和豆芽等配料，开始做鲜虾面。

“环保部门？”朱一龙抿了下嘴唇，“我们没有设立过这个部门。那你呢，为什么这么晚了还没休息？好像大部分人族都已经睡觉了。”

“人族？”白宇把虾下锅小火慢煎，香味一下子就窜满了屋子，“哈哈哈哈哈龙哥，你这话听着有点儿中二啊，其实我就是睡不着，出去溜达一圈，顺便到便利店买了两包薯片，对了，你吃不吃，要是饿了就先开一袋吃呗，我买了包黄瓜味的，还有包海鲜味的。”

“……为什么睡不着？”朱一龙忽略了薯片，盯着白宇细瘦的背影看，但白宇没有回头。

“嗯？想你想的呗。”白宇边说边往锅里倒调好的调味汁，准备熬虾汤，正低头将火调大的时候，突然发现朱一龙正站在他身后，被吓了一个大跳，抓着冰箱门，一脸惊悚地瞪大了眼睛。

“龙、龙哥？你走路怎么没声啊！”白宇摸着胸口喘气，朱一龙却眨了眨眼睛，无辜，又严肃。

“我不是走过来的，我是飞过来的。”

“你……哈哈哈哈哈，大晚上别说这种渗人的话。”

“我没有说谎，我真的是飞过来的。”朱一龙说完又唰一下回到沙发上，亲眼见识过瞬间移动的白宇彻底惊呆了。

“……哇哦！”白宇惊讶又不失礼貌地微笑，“龙哥你是超能力者吗？”

“我不是，”朱一龙又瞬间移动到白宇面前，“我是龙。”

“啥？”

“我是龙。”

话音一落，白宇眼前就出现了一条赤色的巨龙，他在惊讶之余想的是，真不愧是他龙哥，就是体贴，至少变身的时候知道把身体放在窗外，没弄坏他家的家具和墙壁。

白宇歪着头，伸手摸摸赤龙的头，赤龙的角，赤龙的须，赤龙的鳞。

“还真的是龙……”白宇轻叹了一句，仰着脖子笑了，“还真的是龙！”

朱一龙是听龙二说起过的，当初龙二飞到“龙宇”火锅的时候，看到龙二的白宇掏出了一个小盒子，接着就围上来一群人。

“你不掏小盒子吗？”

“小盒子？”白宇眨了下眼睛，“什么盒子？”

“龙二说，他来的那次你从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，后来很多人都掏出小盒子，把他围了一圈，你还说，感谢老铁的兰博基尼……”

朱一龙还没回忆完，白宇就笑着扑到了他脸上。

“哎呦我的龙哥，你就是为了这个才来找我的啊？”

“是，也不是。”

“到底是还是不是？”

白宇往后一靠，倚着灶台看龙，眼睛亮的像夜空的星。

“那你刚才说的想我想的睡不着是真的还是假的？”

“真的啊，我为什么要骗你？”

“可你那时不知道我是龙。”

“你不是在我知道你是龙之后才问的吗？”

白宇咬着嘴唇笑了，那笑容中有孩子般的狡黠，有纯情的羞涩，还有雀跃的期待。

“你的意思是……”朱一龙喜上眉梢，正要确认一次，白宇突然跳了起来。

“糟了！糊了！”

朱一龙疑惑地看着白宇手忙脚乱，歪头问他什么糊了。

“虾啊！你不是还没吃饭吗！”

“瞎？我视力很好的。”

“不是不是！是这个！虾！”白宇指着锅里黑乎乎的一坨，关掉火，“我要做鲜虾面给你来着！唉真可惜啊，这虾我买的最贵的……”

见白宇一个劲地叹气，朱一龙用龙头蹭了蹭白宇的肩膀。

“不要紧，我送你更好的虾，一定比你买的更大更鲜。”

“什么更大更鲜，你夜宵都没了！”

“那……今天不吃了，”朱一龙用讨好的语气哄他，“我带了虾来你再做给我吃。”

白宇转过头，注视着那双温润的眼睛。

“你不怕我拒绝啊？”

“怕。”

“那怎么办？”

“不知道。”

“笨龙，”白宇戳了戳巨龙的额心，“怕的时候，亲一亲就好啦。”他说完就笑着亲了亲巨龙的脸，“还怕吗？”

“怕。”

“还怕吗？”

“怕。”

“……笨龙。”白宇踮起脚，亲了亲巨龙的额心，“以后你怕的时候只能来找我，知道吗？”

 

****7** **

 

北海之主朱一龙抱着白宇回龙宫了。

第一目击龙——龙二震惊了。

要知道人族在水里根本没法呼吸，可看他大哥和那姓白的你侬我侬的样子……

“大哥！你谈恋爱我不反对，但你不能把龙珠都给这个小白脸了啊！”

“什么小白脸，这是你大嫂。”朱一龙板起脸，“龙二，你嫂子没有资格帮我保管龙珠吗？”

“我不是那个意思，我是说，龙珠……”

“龙哥，啥龙珠啊？”白宇好奇地眨了下眼，“不会真的有龙珠吧？集齐七个就能召唤神龙的那玩意？”

“什么召唤神龙！什么集齐七个？！你还想集齐七条龙？你还敢朝三暮四！”龙二听到“集齐七个”，气得龙须都弯了，“我警告你姓白的！我大哥连命都给你了，你要是敢对不起他，我龙二绝不会饶了你！”

龙二正气势汹汹地放狠话呢，那姓白的竟然突然搂住了他大哥的脖子。

干嘛啊！谈恋爱了不起啊！能不能注意一下你们眼前还有其他的龙啊！龙二这次气得连甩了三次尾巴。

“哥哥，你让我吞的那个圆球是龙珠啊？”白宇紧张又担心，朱一龙却笑着亲了亲他的额头。

“别怕，我不是普通的龙，只要这北海还在，龙珠不在我体内也无妨。只是，我们怕是不能分开太久了。”

“我们为什么要分开？”

“对，我们永远都不分开。”朱一龙宠溺地搂紧了白宇，吩咐龙二把北海里的龙叫到这里集合，待龙齐了之后宣布道：“兄弟们，从今天开始，白宇就是你们大嫂了。”

一群龙齐刷刷排成方阵，笔直立着，声音洪亮：“大嫂真好看！大哥真牛逼！”

“？？？等等？？？大嫂？？？”白宇满脑袋问号，但这群龙就跟没听见似的，还立在那里继续喊口号——

“祝大哥大嫂亿年好合！早生龙子！”

“祝大哥大嫂情投意合！早生龙子！”

“祝大哥大嫂永结同心！早生龙子！”

白宇瞪着眼珠看着一群龙喊完口号接着又齐刷刷地跳海草舞，觉得血压有点高。

“龙哥……”

“走吧。”

“干啥去？”

“生龙子。”

白宇眨巴眨巴眼睛，朱一龙也眨巴眨巴眼睛，前者一脸震惊，后者一脸深情。

“不是！？龙哥！我不会啊！！！”

“大嫂聪慧！一学就会！”

“滚！都给我闭嘴！”

“好的大嫂！没问题大嫂！”

而站在一旁的龙二则是揪了条海带，边啃边看热闹。

哼，姓白的，我就说你早晚得被我大哥收拾了！完蛋了吧，害怕了吧，尿……卧槽！当着这么多龙的面就开亲？真不要脸！哎呦，哎呦……我大哥不愧是我大哥，真猛，哎呦，哎呦……

 

****8** **

 

“小白，你房间里的那些龙雕，我可以玩吗？”

“可以啊。”

“那我可以稍微改造一下吗？”

“可以啊，你随意。”

“好。”

“宝贝儿，你想怎么改就怎么改，”白宇笑着在朱一龙唇上亲了一下，“我先下楼帮着招呼招呼客人啊，到饭点儿了，人多。”

“好。”

等白宇忙过了饭点儿上楼时，他的赤龙还坐在地上“改造”那些龙雕呢，白宇一看被“改造”好的那几只，忍不住乐了。

“哥哥，你怎么连龙雕的醋都要吃啊？”白宇捡起其中一只被涂上红色的龙雕，笑着在朱一龙身边坐下。

“你有我了。”朱一龙抿了下嘴唇，继续给手里那个原本是青色的龙雕上色，“要摆龙雕，自然是摆我的。”

“这些龙雕哪有你好看，就算涂了红色也不像你啊，要我看，你还不如照你的模样雕一个送我。”白宇一个翻身，在朱一龙大腿上舒舒服服地躺下了，粉嫩的舌尖舔着唇角，似笑非笑地望着他。

“待我挑到合适的红珊瑚，就雕一个送你。”朱一龙放下手里的画笔和龙雕，低头凝视着白宇的眼睛，声音沉静如深海，又汹涌如波涛，“白老板，我饿了。”

“那如果我照顾你，谁照顾店啊？”

“我叫龙二过来帮忙看店。”

 

****9** **

 

各位老铁大家好，欢迎来到我的直播间，我，龙二，正被迫，不，是自愿在“龙宇”火锅店帮我大嫂打工，现在我给大家直播一段拉面表演——来啦！哎行云流水……感谢这位老铁的兰博基尼！排山倒海……金蛇缠身……老铁们这都是设计哈，再来太空漫步……哎呦连续好几个大火箭啊，谢谢大家！好嘞，请慢用！

 

 

****END** **

****2019.4.29** **


End file.
